


Gentle LOTUS

by Keitmeg



Series: WinchestLove [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Hidden scenes from Supernatural S12E08.





	

 

 

 

“So,” Dean breathes out, placing a Leinenkugel's on the library table Sam is currently occupying, and then he slides the bottle nearer to the laptop his brother is typing on. “Find anything?” –His hand lets go of the beer and slides up Sam’s shoulder– “Anyone powerful or respectable who suddenly changed...” –his fingers brush along Sam’s nape and the latter wordlessly takes the beer and switches to place it in his other hand, not minding Dean’s fingers–“or exploded?”


End file.
